


[Podfic]The Mechanics of Cat Ownership

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [55]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkwardness, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moving In Together, Non-Penetrative Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian gets a cat. John gets a roommate. Everyone feels some feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]The Mechanics of Cat Ownership

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mechanics of Cat Ownership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479943) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



> Alternative summary: "I'm not people," he said. "And you're not normal."
> 
> Music is "One Foot" by F.U.N.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Balmosthuman%5Ddomesticcat.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Balmosthuman%5Ddomesticcat.m4b)

And now featuring bloopers, about 4 1/2 minutes:

Or download here: [You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Balmosthuman%5Ddomesticcatbloopers.mp3)


End file.
